Universum 53
Universum 53 powstało 25 kwietnia 2007 roku. Aktualnie zrzesza 881 graczy (stan z 12 listopada 2009) i liczba ta systematycznie spada. Informacje ogólne Najlepsi gracze Universum Niedoścignionym liderem Uni53 jest R32. Ma on ogromną przewagę nad innymi graczami – zarówno punktową jak i we flotach. Daleko za nim jest jego koleżanka z sojuszu ALPAKI – wicherek, która zajmuje 2. pozycję. Do najlepszych złomiarzy Universum należą jednak członkowie sojuszu Apple, w tym Divine, Senti, Sar i Pierz. Mimo iż królem złomowań jest R32, to Apple zostawia pod tym względem ALPAKI w tyle. Top10 graczy w punktach 1. R32 ALPAKI 11.221.401 2. wicherek ALPAKI 8.554.018 3. Divine Apple 8.098.427 4. M r President ALPAKI 7.122.785 5. androm ALPAKI 6.437.931 6. Oggy GORNICY 6.026.751 7. MOHER RedSun 5.847.189 8. zbychu EA 5.821.452 9. Senti Apple 5.718.041 10. Beg4Mercy ALPAKI 5.465.766 Top10 graczy we flotach 1. R32 ALPAKI 461.120 2. M r President ALPAKI 286.853 3. Divine Apple 268.928 4. Beg4Mercy ALPAKI 199.557 5. Senti Apple 197.563 6. Sar Apple 178.870 7. Orrifico ALPAKI 175.489 8. BeaTTraX RedSun 151.711 9. M I C H A S Apple 150.210 10. Barthus ALPAKI 134.673 Top10 graczy w badaniach 1. Cezarínho ALPAKI 216 2. YelloV GORNICY 216 3. Umcyk EA 204 4. dziuby1912 Borsuki 200 5. Ulter Jamaica 196 6. gajder Jamaica 195 7. F r e d Jamaica 193 8. Piotrek39 192 9. szkudlar24 189 10. BUNIO ALPAKI 188 Największe sojusze Universum Aktualnie na Uni53 prym wiodą sojusze ALPAKI oraz Apple. Są to największe sojusze zrzeszające złomiarzy i farmerów. Jeśli chodzi o ekonomów to wyróżniają się Gildia Gornicza GORNICY oraz Economic Alliance EA. Inne znaczące sojusze to m.in.: ENERGY 2000 DEEJAYs POWER TEAM ENERGY, Grand Masters MASTER, RedSun, 300Spartan 300s, Pondababa Avangers PbA, Jamaica 4 Brothers Jamaica, Unity of Stars UoS, Pandemic, Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy ZCR, Vampire oraz Dark Darths AKG. Top5 sojuszy w punktach 1. ALPAKI 23 145405.010.635 2. Apple 26 86.759.017 3. GORNICY 21 59.792.337 4. MASTER 24 54.320.908 5. ENERGY 23 51.769.940 Top5 sojuszy we flotach 1. ALPAKI 23 1.813.145 2. Apple 26 1.580.637 3. RedSun 13 422.537 4. MASTER 24 322.235 5. ENERGY 23 301.172 Historia Universum Niestety mogę opowiedzieć historię Uni53 od czasu kiedy sam się na nim zarejestrowałem, tj. od połowy lipca 2009 roku. Postaram się jednak uzupełnić ją informacjami znalezionymi na forum gry oraz własnymi wnioskami. Historia Uni53 wg Dartha Clichy'ego Przed moją rejestracją Jednym ze starszych sojuszy działających na Uni53 do dzisiaj jest Unity of Stars UoS. Powstał on bodajże w maju 2007 roku. W mniej więcej tym samym czasie powstały nieistniejące już sojusze ZUBR, SEJM RP, BlackSun, znany z wielu innych Universów UNITED oraz działająca do dzisiaj Gildia Gornicza GORNICY. To te sojusze były pionierskimi tworami Uni53 i zrzeszały pierwszych graczy. W miarę upływu czasu dołączyły do nich Jamaica 4 Brothers Jamaica, INFECTED oraz Revenge, przy czym dwa ostatnie już nie istnieją. Upadły jak wiele innych, w miarę umierania Universum. Wojny między tymi sojuszami, oraz innymi, mniej liczącymi się, zajęły pierwszy rok istnienia Uni53. Dopiero pod koniec 2007 roku założono znane dzisiejszym graczom sojusze ALPAKI, Apple czy Grand Masters. Trudno doszukać się o nich jakiejś większej wzmianki na forum OGame, nie uczestniczyli bowiem w spektakularnych wojnach. Dopiero całkiem niedawno z perspektywy istnienia OGame te sojusze zaczęły odgrywać większą rolę. Miało to miejsce mniej więcej od połowy 2008 roku. Po mojej rejestracji Zarejestrowałem się na Uni53 14 lipca 2009 roku. Wyrzuciło mnie do początkowych układów pierwszej galaktyki, gdyż zastałem zaledwie ok. 1500 graczy. Szybko rosłem w siłę farmiąc idlerów, bo trudno było szukać kogoś, kto by zarejestrował się w tym samym czasie. Razem z graczem MasterKaczorTasior000, moim kolegą z podwórka, założyłem sojusz EZW, który miał zrzeszać kumpli z naszej miejscowości. Namówiliśmy na założenie konta jeszcze dwóch kolegów – Bartkmana i ciacho119. Pod osłoną noobprotection, nie atakowani przez nikogo pogrywaliśmy sobie spokojnie. Jako że był to początek wakacji mogłem z kumplami pogrywać praktycznie non-stop, lecz szybko wyszedłem na czoło w swoim sojuszu i tak już miało pozostać. Miejsca w galaktyce było pod dostatkiem, toteż szybko skolonizowałem jeszcze kilka planet i zabrałem się za rozbudowę floty. Tymczasem postępowało systematyczne wyludnienie Uni, które powodowało frustrację u MasteraKaczoraTasiora. Pewnego dnia, mniej więcej w tym czasie, kiedy osiągnąłem próg 5.000 punktów zauważyłem, że wystąpił on z naszego sojuszu i wysłał swoją flotę prosto na mnie w celu jej zniszczenia. Na nic zdały się namowy – postanowił zakończyć grę i nie dało się go odwieźć od tego przekonania. Tak zostało nas trzech, a dla mnie zaczęły się pierwsze problemy, gdyż po stracie ochrony ze strony noobprotection zaczęli się mną interesować pierwsi złomiarze. Moja flota była już smakowitym kąskiem dla średnich graczy, ale nadal trwały wakacje, więc nie mogli mnie upolować. Ja za to nadal farmiłem i złomowałem słabszych ode mnie i rosłem na siłę. Nie interesowali się mną gracze z czołówki, raz tylko dostałem skana od R32 i na tym się skończyło. Nasz sojusz piął się po szczeblach w statystykach i powoli zaczynaliśmy coś znaczyć w pierwszej setce sojuszy. Tak dobiłem do 20.000 punktów co spowodowało nagły wzrost zainteresowania moją skromną osobą. Musiałem zacząć robić FSy i w ogóle martwić się o flotę, która przedstawiała sporą wartość kilku tysięcy punktów. Szczególnie natrętni stali się Sar z sojuszu Apple oraz mattman12 z Grand Masters. Nękali mnie bez ustanku, mimo że zawsze im uciekałem i mieli ze mnie więcej strat niż korzyści. Kiedy osiągnąłem około 50.000 punktów sprawa trochę się uspokoiła. mattman12 wybrał się na urlop, na którym jest do dziś, a Sar trochę mi odpuścił. I tak podniesiony trochę na duchu pewnego dnia strzeliłem głupstwo, przez które pokutuję do dzisiaj. Aby zaoszczędzić na deuterze wysłałem moją flotę na FS na misje szpieguj do idlera z mojego układu. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, iż Sar ma mnie na falandze. Po odświeżeniu podglądu doznałem szoku. Jego pokaźna flota, mogąca zmieść moją z powierzchni po dziesięciokroć, miała mnie odwiedzić na 6 sekund po powrocie mojego FSa. Miałem prawie dwie godziny, aby się oswoić z myślą o stracie moich niemal wszystkich statków. Liczyłem na jakiś cud, próbowałem ucieczki, jednak mój provider się nie popisał i fatalność mojego neta tego dnia sprawiła, że nim załadowała się zakładka "flota" było już po wszystkim. Straciłem flotę za 12.000 punktów i znacznie podupadłem w statystykach. Pociągnąłem za sobą oczywiście mój sojusz, który nawet po tym zdarzeniu opierał się w głównej mierze na moich punktach. Dwa tygodnie zajęło mi odbudowanie się. Dwa tygodnie ładowałem cały urobek we flotę. Gdyby nie atak ze strony Sara dziś byłbym o jakieś 50 miejsc wyżej, co na Uni na którym jest poniżej 900 graczy jest ogromną różnicą. Po odbudowie floty wróciłem do złomowania graczy z mojej ligi. Zająłem się sojuszem Cwani i Odważni CiO, którzy okazali się niezbyt cwani i dosyć tchórzliwi, oraz sojuszem Zjednoczona Federacja Planet Z.F.P. Kilku ich członków straciło przeze mnie to, co ja straciłem niegdyś przez mojego sąsiada zza kilku układów. Niestety skończyli się w końcu gracze w okolicy, których mógłbym złomować, a bez mało palących pancerników nie miałem co myśleć o podróżach na obrzeża galaktyki w celu złomowania. Poza tym musiałem na każdym kroku uważać na swoje poczynania, gdyż interesowali się mną naprawdę potężni zawodnicy, a Sar postanowił znowu odszukać i unicestwić moją odrodzoną flotę. Na jego nieszczęście nigdy już nie popełniłem podobnego co za pierwszym razem błędu. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy kiedykolwiek namierzył on moją flotę. Tak czy siak pewnego dnia zapuściłem skana graczowi z sojuszu Gwiazda Śmierci G_Ś, niejakiemu Saturninusowi. Kilka tygodni wcześniej zapewniłem szefa G_Ś, że mają u mnie fory i że nie będę ich nękał. Tak miało być. Skan był tylko sprawdzeniem jak sobie radzi jeden z ich lepszych graczy, gdyż kiedyś proponowali mi oni jakieś pakty, które odrzuciłem ze względu na niepewną przyszłość Universum. Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy otrzymałem arogancką wiadomość od Saturninusa mówiącą: "Jak chcesz mnie zaatakować to mi powiedz, albo się odczep", czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie miałem zamiaru go atakować, ale nawet gdybym miał, to raczej naturalne jest, że bym go nie powiadamiał. Nie spodobało mi się to, zwłaszcza, że już raz szef Gwiazdy Śmierci, niejaki RuFuS_PL, także stawiał mojemu sojuszowi jakieś dziwne ultimatum dotyczące gracza, który nawet nie należał do ich sojuszu. Wspomnę tylko o tym, że w tym czasie sojusz G_Ś posiadał mniej punktów niż ja sam. Zmówiliśmy się z Bartkmanem co do ACSa na Saturninusa, żeby utemperować jego butność. Załatwiliśmy mu flotę, po czym przyszła wiadomość od RuFuSa z pytaniem: "chcecie wojny czy co?". To wkurzyło nas porządnie, ale nadal nie chcieliśmy się angażować w jakieś gry wojenne. Grzecznie odpisałem, że nie potrzebujemy wojny, bo możemy załatwić całe G_Ś bez naruszania reguł basha. Po tych słowach, które miały uspokoić RuFuSa koleś zaczął się naprawdę rzucać – co więcej – straszył nas kolegami z innych sojuszy, między innymi z zaprzyjaźnionego z G_Ś sojuszu Z.F.P, który to od dawna składał się z naszych ulubionych farm. Sojusz Z.F.P prowadził w tym czasie wojnę z sojuszem Galaktyczna Flota Wojenna G.F.W i wiedzieliśmy, że nie zaangażuje się w walkę z nami. Toteż puściliśmy w ruch kolejnego ACSa, tym razem na RuFuSa, któremu po wpisaniu nas na "czarną listę" sojuszu G_Ś nie przyszło do głowy robić FSa na noc. Skończył tak samo jak jego kumpel Saturninus, tyle że w przeciwieństwie do niego skasował natychmiast swoje konto, częstując mnie najpierw bardzo soczystymi epitetami. Cóż, najwidoczniej niektórym pozostaje grać w Civilization na poziomie "settler", bo mają za słabe nerwy na gry czasu rzeczywistego. Po tych wydarzeniach zmieniliśmy nazwę sojuszu na Constellation CNSTLLTN oraz otworzyliśmy swe progi dla graczy spoza naszej miejscowości. Jak na razie nikt się nie zgłosił, ale mamy nadzieję, że zbierzemy doborową paczkę kilku graczy, aby nie świecić stale w środku tabeli statystyk. G_Ś zostało rozwiązane, Z.F.P dostawało baty od G.F.W, dopóki oba te sojusze nie zostały rozwiązane, a ja zaczynam wkraczać na naprawdę niebezpieczne wody. Dawno już przekroczyłem 100.000 punktów i przygotowuję się na odwiedziny innych "jabłuszek" i "alpak". Sar chyba trochę się zawiódł i zapuszcza mi już tylko pojedyncze skany, ale dołączyli do niego inni potężni złomiarze. Uni53 wyludnia się w zastraszającym tempie, spadliśmy już poniżej 900 graczy. Pozostaje tylko ładowanie w eko, bo farmić i złomować nie ma już naprawdę kogo. Dlatego wraz z sojusznikami założyliśmy konta na Universum 66, gdzie budujemy nową potęgę Constellation.